


Love Letters

by MargotCelvin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Letters, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: Throughout the years, Richie had been writing love letters to a certain boy that he really liked. He never expected that boy would find said letters and read them.





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I try to write cute things to balance all the angst I usually write.

Eddie,

We started high school today. You looked as cute as ever. I wanted to tell you something poetic from the soul like Ben would, but instead, I got flustered and just called you cute and pinched your cheeks. You backhanded me in the stomach for that. I just don’t know how to tell you anything real. I want to. But I can’t. I feel like shit about it. I should’ve said something better today. You deserve better.

Eddie,

You told me about the date you had last night. You told me how well it went and how you actually really like this guy. I smiled and told you I was happy for you. I wasn’t. I feel like I’m dying inside watching you be happy with someone else. But I know you like him so I’ll just keep my mouth shut. I’m not going to ruin something good for you just because I’m jealous and selfish. I’m not that big of an asshole.

Eddie,

It was really bad last night. I wanted to come over because just being near you helps, but it feels weird to do that while you’re with someone. I feel like he would see it as cheating, but that’s only because I think he knows how I feel about you. He told me to stay away from you. I told him to fuck off. I’m not going to stop being your friend just because some jackass thinks he knows what’s best after only being with you for a month. I’ve been your friend for seven years now. I hope that means as much to you as it means to me.

I guess it didn’t. Today you told all of us that you weren’t going to hang out with us anymore because Kurtis didn’t want you to hang out with losers anymore. You didn’t even ask me where I was last period when I wasn’t there. I came home. I cried a lot. Mom tried her best to help me feel better, but one of her suggestions was to talk to you. I feel like I’m Icarus falling out of the sky. I loved the Sun too much, and it’s going to kill me. I just wanted to feel the warmth on my skin. Was that too much to ask for?

God, I think that was the most poetic fucking thing I have ever said. Why couldn’t I ever say something so pretty to you? Those are the kinds of things you deserve to hear. Those are the things I wish I could’ve told you. I hope Kurtis tells you things like that. I hope he does all the things I never could.

Eddie,

It’s been three weeks since you told us that we weren’t your friends anymore. It’s hitting all of us really hard. It’s so strange. Everyone seems quieter. I try to make jokes, but they always sound as fake as they are. I’m trying not to feel bad when I see the two of you together. You don’t seem as happy anymore. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking. I swear you haven’t worn any colors that are really you in forever. I tried to wave at you in the hall, and it looked like you wanted to wave back. Maybe I’m just kidding myself. I just wish I knew what was going on.

Eddie,

You called me last night. You were crying. You didn’t know how to say anything other than that you were sorry. I came over, and you cried into my chest and just muttered you were sorry for hours on end. You fell asleep like that. I stayed awake all night. When you woke up, you finally told me what was wrong. You told me that you broke up with Kurtis. That you didn’t like the way, he was trying to control you or the way he treated his friends. You asked me if I was angry with you. I told you no. I don’t know if that’s the real answer or not. All I know is that I’m flying really close to the Sun again. That I got new wings, but I’m making the same mistakes.

Eddie,

We went to our sophomore Homecoming together. I wanted to tell you all night how breathtaking I thought you looked. You laughed when I showed you my Spider-Man socks. I wish I could spend the rest of my life, making you laugh. We danced out in the parking lot because you were too scared to dance in there. I made the joke of going to next years Homecoming together, and you said yes. I hope you mean that because I did. I would take you to every single one of those stupid ass dances if it made you smile.

Eddie,

I’ve come to the realization that what I thought was a really intense crush is love. When I figured that out, it scared the hell out of me. What am I supposed to do? I’m in love with my best friend. I can’t tell you. Not that I was going to because I don’t want to ruin anything. I would rather have you be just my friend forever than tell you that I love you and have you run away. But knowing that it’s love, makes me so incredibly happy. I’ve said that I loved you out loud to myself so many times in the past hour and every time I say it I can imagine you saying it back. I can hear you say in my head, and it makes me smile. It gives me hope that maybe you will love me back one day. A boy can dream, right?

Eddie was staring at the scraps of paper in disbelief. Richie wrote these for him. Richie loved him. Richie had called him the Sun. How was he supposed to feel about this? He wanted to pretend like he hadn’t thought about dating Richie before. Hell, it had been a common thought of his since the two of them met. But he had always figured that Richie was into other people.

“Hey we were out of regular lemonade; how do you feel about pink lemonade?” Richie asked as he walked back into his room. Eddie looked up at him, and at first, Richie was confused, until he saw what Eddie was looking at. “How did you find those?”

“I dropped my inhaler, and it fell under your bed, and I pulled these out.”

“Did you read them?” Eddie nodded. “All of them?”

“All the ones I found.”

“Fuck. You weren’t supposed to see those, ever. I can explain at least most of them. I’m sure you’re disgusted by them and never want to talk to me again, and I get it. I wish I could’ve said something earlier or maybe just hid those better so that you never saw them. I don’t know. I am so sorry, Eddie.”

“Did you mean what you wrote?”

“Every word.”

“Do you still mean it?” Richie nodded and dropped his head into his hands, pushing his glasses up his head. This was not at all the conversation he wanted to be having. He had invited Eddie over to read comics and pretend that they didn’t have school coming up in a month, not so Eddie could find his secret stash of love letters. God, he was hoping that Eddie didn’t see any of the ones where he compared them to Icarus and the Sun. He didn’t even know where that came from.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Richie didn’t see that Eddie had gotten up and gotten closer, but he could tell by the change in Eddie’s voice.

“That you had to see all that. That I ruined our friendship.”

“Who said it’s ruined? How did you think I would react to seeing the letters?”

“You’d be upset,” Richie uncovered his eyes but didn’t completely remove his hands from his face, Eddie tried not to laugh when Richie's glasses fell back onto his face lopsided. 

“How could I be upset when you called me the Sun? That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me. You got other pretty things like that in that head?” Richie nodded as much as he could. “Like what?”

“I don’t want to tell you. At least right now.”

“Okay. Can I tell you something?” Eddie moved Richie’s hands away from his face and stepped closer. He didn’t really wait for Richie to answer before he leaned up and kissed Richie quickly. “That was weird, wasn’t it?”

“No,” Eddie couldn’t think of another time when he had seen Richie so happy, had never seen a time when his face had been filled with so much light. Eddie figured if he was following Richie’s comparison, it was the sunlight reflecting off of his skin.

“So, I could do it again if I wanted to?”

“Yeah.”

“I will after you make lemonade.” Eddie went back to Richie’s bed and lied down. “And pink lemonade is fine.”

“Fuck lemonade,” Richie joined Eddie on his bed, eliciting a giggle out of its other occupant as he nuzzled into Eddie’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Eddie

You found my letters today. You didn’t react the way I thought you would. Then again you didn’t see some of the really Richie ones. I keep those ones hidden away somewhere you will never find them. I’m getting off track. I love that you found them. I love that you thought me calling you the Sun was the prettiest thing even though I’m pretty sure it is the cringiest thing I have ever written. I love that I finally got some wings that won’t melt. I love you. I will tell you that every day for the rest of our lives if you’d let me. And I really hope you do.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this instead of working on longer projects or schoolwork. 
> 
> Any kind of constructive feedback is always much appreciated! But also, I hope you enjoyed because this was fun to write.
> 
> Come fangirl with me/say hello on my Tumblr or Twitter! Both are @MargotCelvin


End file.
